Una carta
by Carmele
Summary: Podría describirla con palabras llanas y simples, como pelirroja, pecosa, paliducha, delgada y con ojos claros. Pero para mí era mucho mas que eso. ..DG, RR


Se que me matareis despues de sto XDDD beshossss

**UNA CARTA**

Podría describirla con palabras llanas y simples, como pelirroja, pecosa, paliducha, delgada y con ojos claros.

Pero para mí era mucho mas que eso. No era para nada simple, sino todo lo contario, compleja, muy compleja. Cada día descubría una cosa mas de ella, me daba cuenta de alguna virtud mas que llenaba su ser. Cada día percibía nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que nunca habría sentido, sensaciones que ella me hacia sentir. Cada día intentaba acercarme a ella, para decirle lo que sentía, algo así llamado AMOR, pero no estaba seguro, quizás me equivocaba...yo no debía de ser eso, y menos por ella.

No era simplemente pelirroja, no, era mucho mas que eso. Tenía el pelo largo, por la cintura, en una cascada de rizos y mechones lisos que resaltaban allí donde estuviera. No era de un color rojo-anaranjado, sino un color rojo oscuro por la raíz. En cuanto a su textura, era suave, tan suave como la seda. no...aun no había alcanzado a tocarlo, pero¿qué esperar de un ángel? Y su olor... no había podido hundir mi cara en esa mata de fuego, tanto como anhelaba, pero lo había olido alguna vez cuando había pasado por mi lado. Fresas. Su pelo olía a fresas.

Pecas. Tenía pecas por todos lados. Brazos, cara.. Pero se habían convertido en mi devoción, mi punto de debilidad, en aquello que intentaba contar cuando nos separaban 5 metros de distancia y miles de alumnos en ellos.

Nunca pude contarlas todas, creo que tendría que pasar un día en la actividad... En la cara parecían pequeños copos de canela esparcido sobre esa capa de nieve que parecía su piel. Cremosa, blanca y fina. suave...tersa..Mil palabras que podría emplear para describirla.

Delgada. Estaba delgada. Muchos la describirían como flacucha, pero claro, ellos no sabrían encontrarle la gracia a esos brazos finos y elegantes, cubiertos de pecas, a esas piernas ligeras y largas, a ese torso y su pequeña y fina cintura, que no sobrepasaría los 55 cm. No tenía mucho pecho, pero me daba igual. Había que saber apreciar los finos y marcados rasgos.

Sus ojos. Tenía los ojos claros, concretamente azules, pero eso según los demás, que no sabían apreciar la belleza que tenían. Para mi tenían el color azul del cielo, y cambiaban según el día, su estado, sus emociones..

Cuando se reían adoptaban un color azul celeste, como el del cielo cuando hace buen día. Cuando lloraban, eran de un azul más oscuro, grisáceo, como el cielo cuando llovía, y cuando se enfadaba eran grises oscuros, con pequeñas motas de color plateado, como cuando el cielo emitía rayos hacia la tierra.

Sé que tengo que darle fin a mi vida, no puedo continuar así. ¿Qué diría si supiera todo esto¿Lloraría mi muerte¿Sentiría pena alguna por mí¿Lo lamentaría¿O se alegraría?

Solo sé que sin mí, ya no sufriría tanto y acabaría con mi dolor y el suyo... y el de toda su familia. Si. Todo seria mejor.

Espero que un día leas esto, y sepas todo lo que significaste para mí, o lo que sigues significando, porque desde el cielo, como tus ojos, te seguiré observando, Ginebra Weasley.

**FDO:**

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Se le acercó Pansy Parkinson, y Ginny pensó que sería para echarle algo en cara, para insultarla. Iba de negro, como siempre, pero algo en su cara no estaba igual que siempre.

En su rostro se reflejaba dolor, pena. Una sensación de tristeza inmensa. Estaba pálida, su típico color rosado de las mejillas había desaparecido. Tenia los ojos hinchados, quizás de haber llorado durante horas.

A Ginny, le dolía, le dolía mucho, sabia que nada le dolería mas en el mundo, pero¿porque iba a llorar ella por la muerta de Draco Malfoy? Porque le quería, seria una razón, pero nadie la comprendería.

Antes de que Pansy pudiera decirle nada, Ginny se adelantó.

"Lo siento muchos" susurró. Pansy la miró, con esa mirada fría y calculadora y después respondió:

"Gracias" Tendió la mano, con un papel entre el dedo índice y corazón, sellado con una serpiente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ginny extrañada. Pansy sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada, una sonrisa que le había costado sacar.

"La encontré en el escritorio de su cuarto"

Ginny puso una cara rara.

"Pero¿para qué me la das a mí?"

Pansy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Creo que la tienes que tener tu"

Seguía tendiéndole la carta.

Ginny la cogió con cuidado y miró a Pansy.

"Gracias" dijo la pelirroja.

Y Pansy se fue. Delicadamente, como si flotara sobre el suelo.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, lleno de gente. Quizás todas estas personas estuvieran en el entierro del odiado Draco Malfoy porque Dumbledore les había obligado.

Estaban fuera, cerca del lago y lo que hacia pasado con el rubio aun era un misterio para todos.

Ginny cogió la carta y le temblaron las manos.

¿Sabría alguien que ella estaba enamorada de Draco?

Suspiró, rompió el sello y comenzó a leer la carta.

* * *

Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que la sangre le subía a la cara, que su corazón palpitaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Una sensación de culpabilidad tremenda la inundó.

Todo por ella. Se había suicidado por ella. La quería a ella. Y ella, siempre tan tonta pensando que él la odiaba.

Había sido verdaderamente patético. Ambos, fingiendo que se odiaban... y habían provocado esto, la muerte de uno de ellos.

Ginny se cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, vio como todo el mundo se aproximaba a ella, y le preguntaban que le pasaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareada y notaba como empezaba a llorar. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio que estaba de color de un azul grisáceo, y pequeñas gotas caía en su cara, estaba lloviendo.

Comenzó a llorar sonoramente, la carta fuertemente ceñida entre sus manos, mientras ella, gritaba al cielo, que le quería.


End file.
